Decision
by Shorty171984
Summary: Hermione has a conversation, and is forced to make a decision that may impact the future of the wizarding world. PostHogwarts, implied DHr. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own the idea, JKR owns everything else, so don't sue, k?

A/N: This is my first time attempting Harry Potter fanfic, so please review and let me know if it's good or if it sucks. And if it does suck, please tell me why so that I know what to work on!

Hermione nervously clasped her hands together in her lap, looking down as she tried not to cry. Biting her lip, she chanced a glance upwards, only to see Narcissa looking down at her sympathetically, as though she knew what Hermione was going through. "Is…is it…is it worth it in the end?" she finally stammered out, looking at Narcissa as if her very life depended on the answer, which in a sense it did. "Is it worth it to give up the one that you love, the one that you would willingly give your life for, to be with the sensible choice? Because the one that my heart would choose, is not the one that society has chosen for me…and if I'm going to consider giving in to society's wishes…I would at least like to know if it's truly worth it."

Narcissa sighed deeply and looked down at her own hands sadly. "I'm afraid my dear, that the answer that is true for me, may not be true for you. For me, being married to Lucius was bittersweet. No, he was not the man that my heart had chosen, but he was who my parents had chosen and therefore I was without a choice. Some people may say that parents are more powerful than society when it comes to deciding a match," she paused and looked at Hermione who only gazed back at her sadly. "However, I believe that society is by far more instrumental in deciding this. After all, I believe that your parents have said that they will stand by you, no matter your choice?"

"Y-yes," Hermione said, trying to swallow but the lump in her throat just seemed to keep growing. "And I know that they will, but I don't want to put them at risk if I end up making the wrong choice."

Narcissa nodded, her face pensive. "Well, my dear, the only advice that I feel that I can give you is to follow your instincts. Wait," she said, holding up a hand as Hermione prepared to ask a question. "I'm not saying to follow your heart blindly, even though that is a very typical Gryffindor quality."

Hermione's face flushed a bright red as she nodded her agreement. "Yes, I'm afraid that's one of our most common actions, foolhardy as it may be at times."

"Yes, well…it some situations that may be the correct action, but now…with the current state of the wizarding world…I personally, don't believe that may be the best course of action. Yes, Voldemort has been defeated and we are trying our bests to put the pieces of our community back together, but there are stumbling blocks, such as what to do with those of us who are not, shall we say, favored by the new Ministry, even though for some of us it was no fault of our own."

"Well, yes," Hermione said hesitantly. She understood what Narcissa was talking about because she knew full well how unfairly the wives and children of the deceased and captured Death Eaters were being treated, even if there was no evidence whatsoever that they had ever had any kind of involvement with Voldemort and his plots. Narcissa and Draco, particularly, had come under harsh scrutiny and sanctions because of Draco's involvement with the plot to murder Dumbledore during his sixth year, even though Draco had not been able to fulfill the task. Harry had, somewhat surprisingly she thought, stood up and testified for Draco before the Wizengamot at the end of the war to help clear his name to an extent, although Dumbledore's Pensieve memories had helped to finish the task as it was shown that Draco had already turned spy for the Order a month before that fateful night, and he had continued in that guise until the end of the War. This however, did not remove any of the hatred and disdain that the vast majority of the current Ministry held towards him, although Hermione had a feeling that he would rather their hatred than the pity that was bestowed upon him by the minority.

"Therefore, you see that if you, Hermione Granger, war heroine and best friend to Harry Potter, were to marry my son, it would greatly ease our lives and it would be possible for us to leave the Manor in some semblance of peace without worrying about the hexes that would come our way," Narcissa said softly, gazing at Hermione. "I understand that it is a very hard decision to make, and it is not one that I am asking you to make lightly. I understand your dilemma, because I was there myself many years ago. I chose the sensible choice, the one that didn't make waves and was expected of a pureblooded witch of my station. You, however, don't have those expectations…yours, indeed, are far greater. Many witches and wizards will watch your steps in the upcoming months and take their cues from you, far more than, and I mean no insult here, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I understand that they are your best friends, and they mean a lot to you, however, your importance to the community is far different than theirs. You are a Muggleborn of vast magical talents, who is well-respected and admired by all. If you were to choose to shun all of us," Narcissa gestured to herself, meaning all of the families of the Death Eaters, "then everyone would follow your lead and we would be utterly without protection or any viable means of recourse. However, if you were to choose to marry one of the sons of these families, we would no longer be quite as reviled immediately, and hopefully we would eventually be accepted back as regular members of the wizarding community without the slurs."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her comprehension of what Narcissa had said to her. "So, in essence, you're saying that rather than letting my heart lead me blindly where it wants to go, that I should use my brain along with my heart and do what I feel is best?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I know that this is a very uncomfortable situation for me to place you in, however you are, as they say…my last resort," Narcissa said sadly. "Don't think I don't know exactly how horrible my son was to you during your years at Hogwarts…after all, I had to put up with him during the holidays," she said wryly, trying to lighten Hermione's mood. "And I know, that he is not who you would like to marry, however I would beg of you to consider it." With that, Narcissa rose gracefully and held out her hand to Hermione.

Hermione rose as well, and took Narcissa's hand, albeit with a slightly confused look on her face, as everything that they had discussed during the short half hour meeting running through her mind.

Narcissa shook her hand, then let go and looked down at her with a slightly hopeful look that was not completely hidden behind her mask of composure. "Thank you for taking the time to listen to me, and if you could please let me know when you have reached your decision." She nodded to Hermione, then began to make her way towards the door.

"Wait," Hermione said, biting her lower lip.

Narcissa turned slowly, a look of defeat slipping across her face. "Yes?"

"I'll do it," Hermione said sadly. "I'll marry Draco. It's not fair for all of you to bear the burdens of your husbands when it's no fault of your own that they were stupid enough to support Voldemort."

Narcissa's countenance visibly brightened, and she smiled for the first time since she had stepped into the room. "Thank you, Hermione, you have no idea how much this will mean to all of us. I appreciate this more than you know."

"But…I accept on one condition," Hermione interjected.

"Being?" Narcissa looked slightly nervous.

"That you seek out the one that your heart chose, who you sacrificed to meet society's expectations, so that way I can see someone I care about receive what they truly deserve in a relationship," Hermione said, looking up at the woman who had in a sense become like a mother to her during the War, since she had stayed at Grimmauld Place for her own safety after she had left Lucius upon discovering that he had forced their only son to become a Death Eater at sixteen.

"I…I…" Narcissa stuttered, obviously unsure of what to say.

"Please?" Hermione said, looking at her sadly. "You have paid your dues to this society, now it's time to do what makes you happy as a person. And maybe, just maybe, if I'm lucky…in time, Draco and I could possibly learn to care for each other and have more than just a façade of a marriage."

Narcissa nodded abruptly, as she sniffed and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. "Thank you Hermione," she said, as she crossed the room and took one of Hermione's hands in hers. "Thank you," she repeated, blinking repeatedly in an effort not to cry.

"You're welcome," Hermione said, squeezing Narcissa's hand. "Now go, you have a man to find don't you?"

"I…yes, well I suppose I do."

"Good, if you would, please send an owl to Draco for me and ask him to please show up here around seven for dinner. I have a feeling that I am going to need the next few hours to myself, to think and come to terms with everything."

"Of course, I'll apparate home and send it at once," Narcissa said gratefully.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go take a nap," Hermione said softly.

"Certainly, I will talk to you later then dear," Narcissa said, nodding to her before swiftly apparating away.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked around her parents' living room, coming to terms with the fact that she had just given up one of her greatest dreams…to marry for love. Her parents were truly happy together, and she had always hoped to one day marry a man who would treat her as well as her father treated her mother, but that apparently was not to be. Now, all she could do was hope that Draco had indeed continued to change for the better and that the decision she had made would not be her greatest mistake.


End file.
